Hamupipőke
by ChocolatVanille
Summary: Elizabeta was asked to kill the prince at exactly twelve midnight. However, she doesn't want to do.   Based on the song 'Cendrillon' by Hatsune Miku & KAITO.   May contain strong language. Hamupipőke mean Cinderella in Hungarian.


**Enjoy. :) **

* * *

Next week is the prince's birthday party. Everyone in town is invited. Who is this prince you ask? Ugh, he is the most obnoxious prince ever in history! His name is Gilbert Beilschmidt. I have known him since our childhood. I have been his friend for like 15 years. He suddenly became prince because he was heir of the crown since birth or something I don't know. I'm allowed to visit him, but I stopped visiting because I'm tired of his new-found attitude.

Because I have stopped visiting, I stayed down here in town with Ivan, Natalia, and Feliks. It's been like this since my father died. My father and Ivan are like best friends, I think. He told me to stay with them.

Ivan and Natalia are giving me hell! They always tell me to do ALL the chores and giving me unnecessary work. God, they annoy me! I hate it when they boss me around. They think they have authority over me. It pisses me off. However with Feliks? He is the only nice one; he is like my best friend ever since I arrived at their house.

One day, they asked me to go shopping for them. I'm not allowed to say No. If I do, I get thrown in their basement. Now, I haven't said No to them, so I don't know what is in their basement. God knows what's down there.

While I going shopping, Gilbert, the prince of Hetalia, was going around town greeting and meeting people. He does this every Sunday. I think every girl loves him. Even Natalia. She has like all the posters of him in her room. It's scary. They are even figures of him. Don't even get me started with the underwear. God, Gilbert makes me sick to my throat every time I see his face.

He got close to me when he greeting everyone. He noticed me and he blew me kiss and winked at me. I didn't even know I blushed when he did that. And I loved sighed. I came back to reality. "OMG, what the hell was I doing?"

I continued to do the errand and then I came back home. "Hey Elizabeta. You look, like, tired." I heard Feliks on the stairs eating pocky. I panted. "Yeah." I grabbed Feliks and went to my room to talk about it.

"So, he like, did that?" Feliks was trying to get it straight. "After he greeted the town, he went, like, to find you and then what?" "He found me, pinned me to a wall, got close to my face, tried to kiss me, and then..." "Then, what? What? What happened?" "I ran away..." I looked down. "Sister, why would you do that?" He asked me. "Umm... I'm not sure...I don't know why..." Feliks got the answer. "I know why. You lik- wait...I mean you love him. Don't avoid it now."

I blushed. I stayed silent then, "OKAY, SO I LOVE HIM. SO WHAT?" I shouted to his face. "He'll never accept my love." I mumbled. "Pffft, he will." Feliks was confident. "Do you think I'll see him again?" I wasn't confident with myself. "Honey, you don't even have to ask. Remember? His birthday is tomorrow. Everyone is going." Feliks told me. "He will dance with every girl there." I sighed in relief. "Okay... but what about Ivan and Natalia?" "What about them?" "Ivan said I'm not allowed to go. I have to clean the house." "Sneak out when we are gone." "...Hey, that's a pretty good idea. I think I'll do that. Thanks, Feliks." I kissed his cheek. "Lizzy~, Like, don't do that~"

* * *

_The Day of the Party_

"I expect this house to be clean when I come back, da?" Ivan ordered me. He, Natalia, and Feliks were ready to go. Ivan was wearing a gray tuxedo with a scarf he usually wears. Natalia was wearing a blue dress with a silver sash on her waist. And Feliks, He wore a pink tux. "When you're done, you can go to the party. понять?" I quickly nodded. He smiled and patted my head. "Good. Now get to it." And then they left.

So I did the cleaning. From the Kitchen to the Basement, which was scary. I finished it in one hour. "... Fucking Hell. I don't have an outfit." I remembered. "What should I do?"

"Elizabeta~" A voice said. "Elizabeta~" "W-who said that?" I was scared. "Come to the fucking courtyard and you'll see who it is." I quickly obeyed the voice. I walked to courtyard. The voice belonged to a man who was a mask. "W-Who are you? And how do you know my name?" "I once knew you a long time ago. I used to play with you and Prince Gilbert." He explained.

"However, I got pissed when he spent more time with you. And that he was crowned prince. I should have been prince, not him. He doesn't deserve to be prince." I stood there, listening to his story. "Err, Sadiq?" He didn't listen to me; he just went on with his story.

So I throw a rock at him. "Ow, what?" "What do you want me to do?" "Oh, right." He took out something from his bag. "You take this knife and stab him with it." "WHAT? THAT'S CRAZY!" "Please, Lizzy. If you do it then, you can be my princess and leave Ivan." It was a tough decision. "What about Feliks?" "He can go with us." I thought about it. I sighed. "Fine. I'll do it."

"You must stab him when it hits twelve midnight." He instructed me. "Do what it takes to kill him." He snapped his fingers and I suddenly wore a dress. "Now, go. You don't have much time." "...I need a ride." He sighed and he snapped. Then a carriage was in front of me. "Thanks." I went into the carriage and went to the castle. I wasn't sure what I was going to do. By ten o'clock, I arrived at the castle.

"Here I go." I walked in with the knife in my hand.

* * *

**Translations:**

понять - Understand (in Russian)**  
**


End file.
